


A Personal Hell

by elrojocapucha



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other, Slipstream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrojocapucha/pseuds/elrojocapucha
Summary: WidowTracer Week: Prompt 1: FallingDid a short story for WidowTracer week, might do more, hope you enjoy.....fine have a summary, Tracer suffers from PTSD.





	

*bzzt* What’s your status Oxton? *bzzt*

*click* “Everything’s looking fine up here Luv!”

It was O-six hundred and twenty hours in the evening, and project slipstream was so far off to a great start.

Lena Oxton was flying the prototype Slipstream fighter craft for the first time, the very monument to all of her training as a pilot.

She couldn’t have felt any better, soaring across the sky with precision and ease as the jet cut through the clouds like fine butter.

*bzzt* So, how does it feel to be the first to pilot the Slipstream? *bzzt*

The command would communicate whenever they had the chance to make sure the pilot was doing fine, they didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks.

Suddenly Lena went cold, as though she was having an out of body experience.

She replied wearily, *click* “Uh…it feels like everything I’ve worked for is finally paying off!”

For whatever reason, she also knew when Command would speak back to her. “Approximately ten seconds”, she thought.

With this time she tried to find her pulse, to make sure she was even living.

Nothing came up.

All Lena could feel were thousands of tiny little centipede legs crawling through her skin and veins, her nerves feeling every step.

She knew her body was going numb, yet she could feel the warnings it was sending her.

*bzzt* Alright, standby for Slipstream system engage. *bzzt*

Lena’s heart began to pump faster, her body growing colder. *click* “Standing by”.

Her mind knew something was going to happen, it couldn’t process what exactly, just that something was awry.

*bzzt* Activate Slipstream *bzzt*

And then it hit her.

*click* “Activating Slipstream”.

As her lifeless fingers reached to press the switch every synapse in her body shot warning messages. Every inch of her knowing that activating the Slipstream system would bring nothing but misery.

And yet she activated it anyway.

The hull of the aircraft was engulfed in a flash of bright light, it vibrated violently as it traveled across space and time.

Lena’s body felt like it was being incinerated slowly, every cell dying an agonizing death all at once as she was helpless to do anything.

The ejector began to malfunction, and before Lena could recognize anything she was in a rift of existence that was stripping her down to her molecules.

She squeezed her eyes tightly, her essence slowly putting itself back together.

All of a sudden she could feel something similar to a flat surface.

As she gradually opened her eyes she noticed she was in Kings Row, in the middle of what looked like a campaign gathering.

Observing her surroundings she found both humans and omnics standing in the same place, in an otherwise hostile environment.

She checked her pulse again, still cold, the legs stopped violently crawling through her skin, yet she could still feel their presence.

Suddenly the crowd was sent into an uproar, she blinked to find that she was now on the roof of a building several stories high.

A chilling voice crept up from beside her, “Well…looks like the party’s over.”

She turned to find that Widowmaker was standing smug, rifle perched on her shoulder as if it was a raven returned from a fresh kill.

Lena was beguiled, “What?”

Widowmaker motioned to the screaming crowds, the huddled masses surrounding a dead omnic…Mondatta of all people.

“No…”, Lena whimpered, “No NO NO!”

Her mind once again could tell what was going to happen: tackle, question-

“WHY? Why would you do this?”

-sarcastic response, gunship, grab and then-

“Adieu Cherie~.”

Without time for a second thought, she felt her Chronal Accelerator being smashed against a brick wall, her body falling down to the nearest scaffolding…

…but nothing came.

All Lena could hear was wind, all she could feel was gravity adjusting on her body as she reached terminal velocity.

All she could make out was a set of thin and skeletal hands slowly surround her. “Am I dying? “, she thought.

When she slowly began to regain consciousness she noticed those skeletal hands were rather thick, and closing in on her fast.

Then a sudden jolt was felt, and she snapped back into reality.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” The audio and depth of the voice were almost deafening.

She knew it was Winston, what she didn’t know, or rather forgot, was where she was.

Wind of Talon influence in Oasis had reached the few remaining active Overwatch agents across the world.

A team of Winston, Ana, D.va, Lucio, Mei, and Tracer herself had taken it upon themselves to investigate.

The drop off point was one of the skyscrapers in the A.O., the minute Lena set foot on the ground she went into a daze, almost as though she was dreaming.

Around the time when she was hallucinating the fated night in Kings Row, she fell off the edge of the building after having strayed off for too long.

Winston barely managed to catch her.

“Look, we can send you back if you want-”

“No.” Tracer snapped back at Winston.

He tried to console her, “But Tracer…no…Lena, Emily would be concern-”

“I SAID NO! BLOODY HELL WINSTON!!!” She exploded in response to his attempt at therapy.

Winston took a moment to think before silently nodding, and allowing her to hold on to his harness as they proceeded to the objective.

It was clear that Lena was suffering from some trauma, but it wouldn’t be awhile until after the mission for her to receive some form of substantial treatment from her fiance.

Lena Oxton had fallen many times in her life before, yet no one expected her character to take a plummet.


End file.
